The Circle of Time
by Dalnim
Summary: AU during/after New Moon. Two teenagers show up at Forks to meet the Cullens in order to find a man who disappeared after being turned into a vampire 14 years prior. Can the Cullens help them and what happens if one of them knew the man, but it was a very long time ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another something I found on my computer and decided to just start posting. I have no idea where I'm going with this story or how long it will be, but here is the first chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **The time period for this will be the end of New Moon and several years after the War ended. The year is 2017 and the timelines of both books have been altered to this.**

 **Summary:** **Two teenagers show up at Forks to meet the Cullens in order to find a man who disappeared after being turned into a vampire 14 years prior. Can the Cullens help them and what happens if one of them knew the man, but it was a very long time ago?**

 **Warnings: This will be Slash so if it's not your cup of tea don't read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

 **The Circle of Time**

A loud pop was heard from the driveway leading up to the Cullen residence and two forms, a boy and a girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They were young, just entering the adulthood and both looked at the beautiful house in front of them cautiously, but with a childlike curiosity.

"Wow." The girl gasped. "Are you sure there are vampires living here?" She asked. "I mean… it looks so normal."

"Yeah, I'm sure." The boy said. "I told you they were supposed to be vegetarian; I think it's normal for them to have a house. I mean, it's not like they have to move around like other vampires…"

"You do realize that if you're wrong and they're not vegetarian we're practically offering ourselves for lunch, Teddy?" The girl said.

"We'll be fine, Victoire. I promise." Teddy said, but couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as they advanced towards the house. They stood outside the huge door and Teddy raised his hand about to knock, but added: "On second thought, if it looks like I'm wrong just apparate the hell out of here, okay?" He said before proceeding to knock.

"Teddy!" Victoire hissed trying to stop him, but was too late and not two seconds later the door opened revealing a light-brown haired woman with a kind face.

"Hello dears, how can I help you?" She asked kindly and the two stared at her in slight disbelief. She was a vampire? Well she did look like a vampire with her pale skin, beauty and golden eyes.

Teddy snapped himself out of his shock and coughed awkwardly.

"Err, hello, my name is Teddy and this is Victoire. We're looking for someone and thought that maybe you could help us. Sanguini said you might." He added and the woman – vampire – raised her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Oh?" The vampire woman said curiously. "Please come in." She said and gracefully stepped out of the way walking further into the house. "I'm Esme, by the way. Would you like something to drink?" She asked with a kind smile as Teddy and Victoire cautiously followed her into the living room.

"Err… no thank you." Teddy said imagining her bringing them blood in a drinking glass.

"Are you sure? We have juice and soda, or I could make you tea." Esme said sounding excited at the prospect of making them something.

"Thank you, but we're fine." Victoire said.

"Very well then. Please sit down and tell me about this person you're looking for." She said and they sat down.

"Err… Well, he is a vampire, a vegetarian like you, I believe, and his name was Harry Potter. He was turned 14 years ago and vanished right after. Here, I have a picture of what he looked like back then." He said digging up a picture from his pocket and handing it to Esme.

The man in the picture had a long black hair and bright emerald green eyes and a faint scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett." Esme stated and suddenly three more vampires appeared in the living room making the two guests stiffen. "Does he look like anyone you know?" She asked them.

"No, never seen him before." Emmett said and Rosalie too shook her head.

"Carlisle could know." Jasper said, he too not recognizing the man.

Esme turned to Teddy and Victoire.

"I'm sorry, but none of us have any knowledge of this man, but my husband could know. He should be home within half an hour, if you're not in a hurry." She said.

"No, not at all, we can wait." Teddy said glancing at Victoire, who nodded.

"So why exactly are you trying to find this guy?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He's my godfather." Teddy said. "My grandmother just died so I thought I'd try and find uncle Harry. He's the only family I have left." He continued and Victoire took his hand in support.

"It does not bother you that he's a vampire?" Rosalie asked speaking for the first time.

"No. He's still Harry."

"How'd you know? You must have been very young when he disappeared." Rosalie insisted.

"Because he still cares about me. I know he does. He sends me cards and presents every Christmas and on my birthdays. He took care of me when I was little and he still does. My Gran even kept receiving money from him till I reached adulthood."

"You say he's a vegetarian, how do you know?" Jasper asked.

"I don't." Teddy said. "Not really. But from what I have heard about Uncle Harry, it's something he would do. Everyone always says he was the most compassionate person they knew. He had a bit of a saving-people-thing when he was human and always blamed himself for the deaths that happened during the war even though it wasn't his fault. He mourned for them but he never really hated the ones who killed them. Uncle Harry said once to my grandmother that he didn't hate them, not even Voldemort, who killed his parents, but pitied them for not knowing how to love. He just isn't one to harm anyone if he can help it." He continued looking down.

Victoire squeezed his hand in support and said:

"Teddy was there when Harry was changed. They were attacked by a group of new-borns, but Harry did everything he could to protect him and got them to safety, but was bitten himself."

"The poison was burning in his veins but he still took care of me. I don't think he actually realised what was happening at the time. The vampires weren't part of the war after all. I don't think he ever saw one." Teddy said absently lost in his memories. "I remember he fed me and bathed me before putting me to bed even though he was burning inside – I could see he was in pain. I asked him if he was okay, but he just kept repeating that everything was going to be okay and that I was safe and that he loved me. The next day I woke up to find him collapsed on the floor. I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up and then his house-elf Kreacher came to me and took care of me, telling me to let Uncle Harry rest. Kreacher took care of me for the next two days – until Harry woke up.

"I can still remember the look on his face when he had just awoken – moving completely by instinct. I was playing in the next room and suddenly he was a few feet away from me looking at me with feral red eyes. Then Kreacher – the house-elf – popped between us and tried to get him to come to his senses and after a moment he did. I remember he closed his eyes and clenched his fists turning away from me. He told Kreacher to go get my grandmother and after a few minutes she arrived. She took me in his arms and asked where my Uncle Harry was. I pointed to the kitchen and Granma took us there.

Harry was there sitting on the head of the table his face buried in his hands. I guess he heard us coming as he told Granma to stop and not to get any closer. 'Take him away Andy, please go.' He begged my grandmother. Granma asked him what was wrong but Harry just shook his head and begged her to go and never come back. Granma was very worried at that and took a small step towards him but Harry moved in a blink of an eye across the room, away from us and yelled at us to leave. I could tell Granma was scared but she refused to leave until Uncle Harry told her what was wrong. Finally he turned to face us and Granma Andy saw what he had become. I will never forget that painful look in his blood-red eyes as he begged us to leave before it was too late. This time Granma listened to him and I never saw him again." Teddy said closing his eyes.

"How old were you?" Esme asked looking like she would cry if she could.

"I was five."

"That's very impressive feat that he was able to resist the pain of the transformation for so long, not to mention the fact that he didn't hurt you when he woke up. He's got to have amazing control." Jasper said.

"Maybe it's his gift." Esme said.

"Could be." Jasper mused.

"So now you want to find your godfather and what? It's not like you can play all happy family." Rosalie sneered. "He will probably kill you on sight."

"Rose…" Esme admonished.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Teddy said not willing to let the blond vampire get to him. The thought had occurred to him before, but he refused to believe that Harry would be any danger to him. After all, he had not harmed him even as a new-born.

Rosalie opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a blond male vampire arriving.

"Carlisle." Esme greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was the hospital?"

"It was fine. They were more than willing to have me back." Carlisle replied. "I see we have guests."

"Oh yes. This is Teddy and Victoire. This is my husband and the head of our coven, Carlisle." Esme introduced and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her.

"We know you're vampires." Victoire said noticing the glance and Teddy nodded.

"Sanguini sent them." Esme added.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"You too. And please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle said. "So, what brings you here?"

"They are searching for a vampire and want to play happy family with him." Rosalie sneered.

"That's enough, Rose." Esme said firmly.

Teddy ignored them.

"It's my godfather we're looking for. His name is Harry Potter and he was turned fourteen years ago and hasn't been seen since then. Here, this is a picture of him." Teddy said and gave Carlisle the photo.

Carlisle looked at the picture and would have paled had he been able to. Staring back at him was the familiar face he had not seen in over a century; longish black hair and gorgeous eyes – though they were different colour – that had looked at him so lovingly back then.

Harry.

Carlisle felt the painful ache in his chest that he had been able to dim to a point during all these years come back in full force and in the other side of the room Jasper winced at the force of emotion that came of him.

"Carlisle?" He asked concerned.

"It's not possible." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"What? Do you actually know the guy in the picture?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"You know him?"

"You have seen him?" Victoire and Teddy asked at the same time.

"Carlisle?" Esme said gently, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What is it?"

Carlisle tore his eyes off the man in the picture and looked at Esme with so much pain in his eyes that Esme was taken aback.

"It's Harry." He whispered and an understanding dawned on her while the other vampires looked confused.

"Yes, Harry, Harry Potter." Teddy said looking at the two vampires who seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"No. No, it's not possible. It can't be him. It's just a coincidence. They just look the same." Carlisle said.

"Could you please explain? Do you know my godfather or not?"

Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know Harry Potter, but the man in the picture looks like someone I used to know. He went by the name Harry Evans. However, it is not possible that these two are the same person no matter how much they look alike." Carlisle said and stood to leave. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Wait! Please, why can't they be the same person?" Teddy pleaded.

"Because you said that your godfather was turned fourteen years ago. I met my Harry in Italy in 1843 and he died in 1897 in France." Carlisle said sadly.

"Oh." Teddy said his mind whirling. "But you say they looked exactly the same?"

"Yes, except he didn't have the scar on his forehead or the glasses, but then again those are something that being turned into a vampire would heal. My Harry also had a short messy hair and the eye colour is wrong."

"What do you think?" Teddy turned to Victoire.

"I don't know… I mean sure they look the same and his mum's maiden name was Evans, but… they lived in different centuries, Teddy." Victoire said biting her lip.

"Nothing's impossible with… you-know-what, Vicky." Teddy said. They had agreed not to mention magic if they didn't have to as it was their only advantage against vampires if it came to that.

"You don't mean…" Victoire's eyes widened.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But Teddy, no one can go back that far. It hasn't been invented yet."

"Vicky, have you ever listened to the stories they tell us about Uncle Harry? With his luck this is exactly something that could have happened to him."

"But what about the gifts? Carlisle said he died in 1897. How would he be able to send you gifts every birthday and Christmas if he's been dead over a century." Victoire argued.

That shut Teddy up. But there were too many similarities between the two Harrys to be ignored.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you were just talking about?" Emmett asked having tried to keep up with the two teens' cryptic conversation and was dying of curiosity.

Teddy glanced at Victoire before addressing the vampires.

"I will tell you what we were talking about if you tell me first about your Harry." He said to Carlisle.

"Fair enough." Carlisle said and they all sat back down. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. What was he like? How did you meet? Did he ever mention any family or friends?"

Carlisle sighed and steeled himself, trying to keep the painful longing at bay. It had been so long since he had last allowed himself to think about Harry, let alone talk about him, but he had promised and so he began.

"Very well." He said. "I met Harry Evans in Italy in 1843 through the Volturi when I travelled there to study. He was the most interesting creature I had ever seen. Aro was the one who first told me about him after multiple failed attempts to make me turn to human blood. He told me that I had the second best restraint he had ever seen and then proceeded to introduce me to Harry who too was staying with them."

"So Harry was a vegetarian too?" Teddy asked fully engrossed with the story.

"No." Carlisle shook his head with a faint smile that included a hint of disbelief. "He had never touched blood in his life."

"What?!" Rosalie exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

"That's what I thought, but it's true." Carlisle said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Nobody knows. Not even Harry himself. He told me he was turned in 1750 and had isolated himself for two years straight after, before he had ventured to the world. He said that he had decided that he couldn't escape from what he had become, but also that he refused to hurt anyone, and so he refused to eat."

"Didn't the scent of blood affect him at all?" Jasper frowned.

"It did, as much as a normal vampire, but Harry forced himself to ignore it. He was the most moral person I had ever met and his compassion and ability to forgive was something I had never seen before. He didn't approve the Volturi's way of life, but understood that they needed the blood to survive. Still, he felt guilty for every human he saw die because of what we were. I don't doubt that had he been in his full strength, he would have tried to save the humans the Volturi kept for food."

"What do you mean in full strength?" Victoire asked.

"We don't drink blood just as a means to satisfy our thirst, but it also makes us stronger and heals us faster." Esme explained and Carlisle nodded.

"But how did Harry survive then if he didn't drink any blood?"

"It's not necessary for us to drink blood to stay alive, so to speak, but not drinking it makes us very weak, even less so than a human. Plus it is very difficult to resist the scent of blood. Harry too was, I guess you could say fragile, for not having fed, but he was able to function like a human. Normally when we haven't eaten for a long time our eyes turn dark and the scent of blood and the desire to drink fills our minds so that we can't think anything else. Also our strength and other abilities like being able to move fast lessen the longer we are without blood, which is why Harry was physically so weak. Mentally however, it was a miracle that he was as sharp as a knife. He was able to push the blood thirst away from his mind, which is something I have never seen anyone do."

"Do you think it could have been his gift?" Jasper asked.

"It's possible. At least he never showed any other gift." Carlisle mused.

"So what happened then, after you had met Harry?" Teddy asked.

"We became friends. He was enthralled by my plans to become a doctor even though I was a vampire and I by his restraint and compassion to anything and everything. Contrary to what you think, I was not always this compassionate and caring." He said to his family. "Harry was the one who taught me to care and put others before myself. He showed me the beauty and love that life offered and made me want to become a better person.

"Harry and I stayed for two decades with the Volturi and during that time I convinced him to give animal blood a shot. By the time we left he was a vegetarian like me, but didn't feed nearly as often as me and his control became even better. He could now completely ignore his thirst for long times, but still keep his strength as a vampire." Carlisle continued.

"Nearly four decades after leaving the Volturi, Harry and I travelled the world staying only a few years in one place. I became a doctor and Harry worked with orphan children. He opened up more than one orphanage in different countries and supported many already existing ones. He made sure the people who took care of the children were sincere and got rid of many abusive men and woman. The children called him their guardian angel." Carlisle said with a sad smile.

"We were at one party held for Harry's benefit for the work he did with the orphans in France when a group of new-borns attacked the place. I had just stepped out for a smoke with a colleague of mine when we heard the screams. It was a massacre. We went back inside to see the new vampires killing everyone in their way. I tried to find Harry, but there was blood and bodies everywhere and it was too much for me. My control was slipping, so I fled and only later found out that I was the only survivor. I never saw Harry again." Carlisle finished closing his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean he died." Teddy said.

Carlisle moved his hand to his neckline and pulled out a chain with a silver ring with an emerald stones in it.

"I went back the next day and found this on top of a pile of ashes just where I had last seen Harry. It belonged to him." He said giving it to Teddy to see.

Teddy took the ring and inspected it closer.

"It looks slightly familiar…" He said to Victoire, who leaned to look at it. "But I can't get it in my head where I have seen it before."

"I don't know… it looks like a wedding band to me." Victoire murmured before her eyes widened in understanding and she looked at Carlisle, noticing a matching ring in his left hand.

"You called him _your_ Harry." She said. "You were lovers weren't you?"

"Yes." Carlisle said with a sad smile. "Regardless of the time we lived in, we fell in love with each other and I considered Harry my husband. We kept our relationship in secret, but he gave me this ring saying that when the world was more open-minded he would ask me properly to marry him." Carlisle said stroking the ring in his left hand with a melancholy smile. "He was so sure it would happen in time and he was right, but he never lived to see it happen."

"Why haven't you ever told us about this?" Rosalie asked.

"I try not to think about Harry. It's too painful for me to do so." Carlisle said with apologetic smile to his children. "Even after hundred years, I still miss him more than anything."

"He was your mate." Jasper stated and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward must have known." Rosalie said.

"Yes. I was still mourning when I turned Edward, I thought about Harry all the time. I was so lonely." Carlisle said. "I also told Esme sometime after I turned her."

Esme smiled at him and took hold of his hand before turning to their audience.

"I had crush on Carlisle back then, but he did not return my affections. He took pity on me and told me about Harry and I understood that I could never have his heart when it already belonged to another." She said. "Later I realised that what I thought was love for him, was actually gratitude for saving me and giving me a reason to live."

"But… you're married aren't you?" Victoire frowned.

Esme laughed.

"Only in faked documents. We use marriage as our cover up as it is easier to explain why we have adopted five 'teenagers'. Sometimes though, we pose as brother and sister. In truth, Carlisle is my best friend, nothing more."

Victoire nodded in understanding just as Teddy exclaimed:

"That's it! I remember where I have seen this ring before!"

"Where?"

"Remember when we went to Godric's Hollow to see if there was any clue where Uncle Harry could have gone?" He asked Victoire who nodded. "I showed you the photograph of Harry's parents and his dad had a ring like this on his left finger."

"Are you sure?" Victoire asked frowning. "I think it had more white than emerald green in it."

Teddy frowned looking back at the ring before moving his gaze to Carlisle.

"Could I see your ring, please?"

"Of course." Carlisle said and showed his hand, letting them look at the ring closer – he had not taken it off ever since Harry had given it to him and was not willing to do so now either.

"See, this one has more emerald in it." Teddy said.

"It does look the same." Victoire admitted.

"This proves it; the Harry you knew is my godfather! He gave you his father's wedding ring."

"But this still doesn't explain the gifts…" Victoire said.

"Excuse me, but I think there's a whole lot more gaps in this story." Emmett said. "For one, if your godfather was turned 14 years ago, how did Carlisle know him in the 19th century?"

Teddy and Victoire exchanged a meaningful glance before Teddy answered:

"He time travelled." He said simply.

"But that's not possible." Jasper said. "I have never heard anyone able to go that far back."

"You know about magic?"

"Of course, we have encountered many magical vampires during our travels. Admittedly, we don't know much, but the basics." Carlisle said.

Teddy and Victoire nodded in understanding.

"We know that it's not supposed to be possible to go that far, but that had never really applied to Uncle Harry. He has done a lot of things that other people considered impossible and this is exactly something that could happen to him."

"Fine. Let's say that your godfather is the same person Carlisle knew. You do realise that he's dead then." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!"

"No, he can't be. He's been sending me presents all my life." Teddy protested.

"Teddy…" Victoire said hesitantly taking his hand into her own. "You know he could have arranged them to be sent to you every year." She continued gently but Teddy just stared at her with hard bright eyes.

"No! He's alive, no matter what any of you say. I know he is. And I will find him with or without your help." He said ripping his hand away from hers and storming out of the house, leaving Victoire staring after him.

Sighing she too stood up.

"I'm sorry about him." She said apologetically. "It's just; he's looked up to Harry all his life, grown up hearing stories. After his grandmother died he was determined to find him no matter what."

"We understand." Esme said gently.

"Thank you for your help and I'm sorry if we rose up painful memories for you." Victoire said adding the last part to Carlisle.

"It's okay." He said and Victoire nodded turning to leave. Just as she was by the door Carlisle called after her. "Victoire! If – If you do find…something… can you give me a call?" He asked hesitantly offering her his calling card.

"Of course." She said with a faint smile. "And if you happen to hear something, I hope you'll do the same." She said returning the favour.

Carlisle nodded and with a pop Victoire was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this. Want to read more?**

 **\- Dalnim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow what a response! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting etc. I certainly didn't expect this! Anyways, here is the next chapter that you have all been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

Hadrian Nelluc readied his classroom at Forks High school where he had worked as a music teacher since the past autumn, for his next class when an excited knock came from his slightly open door and a brown haired girl ran in.

"Rian!" She cried and smiled at him widely.

The 23-year-old man with a pale skin, waist-long black hair and emerald green eyes turned to look at her with a smile of his own that held a hint of relief. He was well built and had a certain boyish charm that had all the school's girls and a few boys too drooling after him. Rian was very aware of the effect he had on his students, but held no interest in accepting any of their date offers or any other offer for that matter and was glad that Bella didn't belong to that group.

"Bella." He greeted her. "Where have you been? You haven't been in class for a few days and your dad was worried sick. He called me a few days ago and asked me if I had seen you."

"Ah, yeah, about that…" Bella grimaced. "I err... I went to Italy."

"Italy?" Rian frowned. "Why on earth would you go to Italy? You didn't even tell anyone."

"It's a long story…" Bella said dismissively. "But more importantly, I have someone I want to introduce you." She grinned and on cue a copper haired boy entered the room making Hadrian stiffen. This boy was a vampire. Hadrian wondered for a moment if Bella knew, but realised that she must have. Suddenly all the evasive answers regarding her – ex? – boyfriend made sense.

"Hadrian this is Edward, Edward this is Hadrian Nelluc, our new music teacher." Bella introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir." The boy said politely, but frowning a little.

Hadrian felt a light tucking in his mind and narrowed his eyes slightly before taking the offered hand and giving him his trademark smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. I have heard so much about you. And please call me Rian, I'm not that much older than you." He said and Edward nodded. "Bella would you mind taking this to the principal? In the mean time I can catch Edward up for what we have been doing this semester." He continued and Bella nodded a bit warily at the thought of leaving Edward alone with Rian after all she had told him about them.

After Bella left the room Rian turned to Edward.

"So, Edward… You're back in town for good or just visiting?" He asked casually.

"We are planning on staying." Edward said.

"And you and Bella? Has she forgiven you for leaving her?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We are together, yes." Edward said frowned. "Though, I do not know how that is relevant to you."

"What has Bella told you about me?"

"Not much. Just that you are the son of Charlie's old partner and you're friends." Edward frowned.

"Ah. Well, I believe she has forgotten to mention that we are not just friends. I regard her as my little sister" (more like a daughter but Edward didn't need to know that) "and I was the one who pulled her out of her depression after you left her and showed her that there was more to life than one boyfriend." Rian looked at him, his intense green eyes pouring straight to his soul. "Now I'm going to say this once. You hurt her again and you will have me to deal with, and I swear to God that after that _no-one_ will find what's left of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Edward nodded clearly uncomfortable, sensing the power that exuded from him.

"Good." Rian said jovially. "Now, since it's so close to the summer holidays, I'm going to give three assignments you need to complete to pass this class. First you need to write me a ten-page essay of music history of a genre of your own choosing; secondly, prepare a 30 minutes long presentation of a musician whom you admire; and thirdly choose a composition that you will perform with your chosen instrument during the last week of school. There is a pile of music sheets from where you need to choose your piece. The ones already reserved are marked with red. Any questions?"

"No." Edward said moving to look at the pile of music sheets.

"Very well. You have ten minutes till my next class. If you have any questions or problems you are welcome to come to me." Rian said and moved back to arranging his desk.

Meanwhile Edward looked through the pile of music sheets noticing that they were all composed by some known classic musician – all except one. He picked the sheet up and looked at it closer. The song was named _Hedwig_ and the composer was marked _H. Evans._ Edward had never heard of him but a quick look at the notes showed that it was a very good piece. Deciding to pick that one Edward moved to Rian's desk and asked:

"Is it okay if I take this one?"

"What is it?" Rian asked taking the sheet.

"Hedwig by H. Evans from 1879." Edward said and Rian stiffened for a second before forcing himself to relax.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the pile you told me to choose a piece." Edward frowned at the slightly sharp tone.

"It was?" Rian stated.

"Yes." Edward said. "Do you know who the composer was? I have never heard of H. Evans."

"No, I don't. It must have gotten mixed up from somewhere, but if you like it you can take it." Rian said and Edward nodded. "Well if that is all, you must excuse me, I have a class to teach. Tell Bella I will see her later today." He continued dismissing Edward, who nodded and exited the classroom leaving Rian lost in memories he had not thought for a very long time.

 _He smiled widely not stopping his playing when a pair of arms wrapped gently around him and warm lips pressed to his neck._

 _"_ _Still composing love?" The voice next to his ear asked._

 _"_ _Hmmm." He hummed as the lips continued worshipping his neck. "I'm almost done."_

 _"_ _It sounds beautiful. What's it called?"_

 _"_ _Hedwig." He answered with a sad tone in his voice, his eyes gazing far away._

 _"_ _Love?" The voice answered concerned._

 _"_ _She was my only friend in my youth. She died for me." He said._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Me too."_

* * *

After his last class Rian entered the teachers' lounge and found all the female teachers gushing over something.

"What's going on?" He asked with an amused smile, drawing the women's attention to himself.

"Oh, Rian! Haven't you heard? The Cullens are back!" Mrs Goff – the Spanish teacher – gushed.

"The Cullens?" Rian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right! You wouldn't know about them, they left just before you moved here." She continued.

"Mr. Cullen is so dreamy…" Shelly Cope, the secretary, sighed.

"He's a doctor, you know." Mrs Goff winked at him. "And so very polite! Too bad he's already married."

"The whole family is polite." Julia Hammond, the nurse, commented turning to Rian. "Dr and Mrs Cullen have five adopted children all aged between 18 and 20 even though they're not older than thirty themselves. One would think the children would be hard to handle, but they have never caused any trouble at all."

"The Cullens tend to keep to themselves, though." Mrs Goff said. "It caused quite an uproar last year when their youngest son, Edward, started dating Isabella Swan..."

The other women nodded in agreement and continued their gossiping while Rian slipped out of the room and left the building lost in his thoughts.

He had of course heard many things about Edward and his siblings, especially Alice, but Bella had neglected to mention their last name.

Rian closed his eyes feeling the same old pain in his chest as, for the second time today, he thought about the past.

Cullen.

Cullen had been the name he and Carlisle had chosen for themselves for when the world finally changed and they could be together without all the hiding. Only they never got the chance and Rian had been left to spend his eternity alone.

Rian shook himself out of the painful memories just in time to see he had reached the shop and to collide with a young couple who came through the door. Out of habit Rian let himself fall onto the ground along with the couple.

"Sorry Mister. We weren't looking where we were going." The boy said (Rian noted he had a British accent) helping his girlfriend up.

Rian too got up and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't really paying attention myself either." He smiled taking his first good look at the couple. The girl had a long blond hair, beautiful and kind features and bright blue eyes while the boy's hair was turquoise mess and he had amber eyes. There was something very familiar about them, but Rian couldn't place it.

Suddenly the boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Uncle Harry?"

Immediately on guard Rian snapped his gaze back to the boy and looked over him again in search of the features that belonged to the only person who'd call him Uncle Harry. It had been over two and half centuries since he had last gotten a proper look at his godson, but he still remembered how the five-year-old had looked and though this boy was fourteen years older, he still carried the same features from his parents as he did back then.

"Teddy." Rian whispered.

Teddy took a step forward, but stopped when the girl Rian still couldn't identify, took hold of his hand. Rian and Teddy both turned to look at her and Rian noticed her looking at him with a mixture of caution and curiosity.

Rian smiled at the protectiveness, glad that Teddy had someone like her by his side.

"I'm not going to hurt him." He assured her. "Or you for that matter."

"See, I told you." Teddy told her grinning happily and suddenly Rian found his hands full of his godson.

"You have gotten taller." Rian chuckled and hugged him back and inhaled the scent of his godson and found that he didn't smell appealing at all.

"Your wolf-genes have awakened." He said pulling back and looking at Teddy with concern.

"Yeah, it happened when I turned 17. But don't worry, I'm not a werewolf. I just have a few wolfish traits like Victoire's dad." Teddy grinned.

"You're Bill and Fleur's daughter?" Rian asked turning to Victoire.

"Yes."

Rian nodded.

"So what bring you two to Forks, if I may ask?"

"We were looking for you, actually." Teddy said making Rian frown.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me? How did you even know where to find me?"

"We didn't actually. We came here to meet a coven in order to find out if they knew you." Victoire said quietly as to not attract attention. "Actually finding you was like the biggest coincidence ever. We have been looking for a few months already."

Rian looked at the two near-adults disbelievingly before shaking his head.

"Come with me, I have a house close by and we can talk there. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and this is not a place for them." Rian said and started walking away from the centre.

They walked for some time till they arrived to an edge of a forest here Rian stopped and turned to look at the two.

"I could get you there much faster if you want, or then we can just walk." He said and the two looked at each other before nodding.

"You can take us." Teddy said.

"Okay, I will take Victoire first and then come back for you." Rian said to Teddy and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Not two seconds later though, Rian was back having left Victoire in front of his house, and took hold of Teddy. Again Teddy didn't even have time to blink till they were standing in front of a gorgeous small house with big windows.

"Please make yourself at home." Rian said as they entered the house. "Would you like something to drink? I've got soda and juice."

"Soda please." Teddy said looking around the house.

"The same." Victoire answered and the two sat down.

A few seconds later Rian handed them their drinks and sat down on the armchair.

"Now, you said you came here to meet a vampire coven in order to find me." Rian said tonelessly looking at the two young adults who nodded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" He exclaimed. "They could have killed you in a blink of an eye!"

"We knew they were vegetarians." Teddy protested suddenly feeling like he was four again and being reprimanded for his latest prank. "Sanguini told us."

"Sanguini?" Rian asked disbelievingly shaking his head. "That's no excuse Theodore Remus Lupin and you know it! Being a vegetarian does not guarantee that the vampire can maintain control around humans! You can never know for sure."

"We had our wands with us." Teddy mumbled.

"And you think you could defeat an entire coven of vampires with your wand?" Rian asked incredulously.

"No." Teddy looked down.

"This is highly irresponsible Teddy! Vampires are incredibly dangerous creatures and you'd do well to keep away from them. You may think you're invincible now that you're considered an adult, but you're not!" Rian ranted angrily.

"I wanted to find you, Uncle Harry."

"And that is even more disturbing! You knew what I had become, how dangerous I am and you still wanted to find me!?"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Teddy protested.

"I tried to kill you when you were a five-year-old child and you thought I wouldn't hurt you?!" Rian asked disbelievingly, his voice filled with pain as he recalled his change.

"But you didn't!" Teddy cried. "You took care of me even when you were in pain because of the venom in your veins and after you stopped yourself before you could hurt me."

"Even so, I could do it in a blink of an eye if I lost control. I'm dangerous, can't you see that Teddy?"

"I know you would never hurt me or anyone else if you could help it." Teddy said with confidence.

Rian sighed in defeat. "This was still a very stupid and dangerous idea, Teddy. I can't believe your parents or Andy approved this." He said to both of them before realising: "They don't know, do they? You didn't tell them."

Victoire shook her head. "I told my parents we were going travelling, but didn't mention about you."

"I can't believe this." Rian said. "How do you think your parents would feel if they were told that you were killed by a bunch of vampires because you were stupid enough to go looking for them? Or your grandmother, Teddy?"

"Well I wouldn't know because she's not feeling anything anymore." Teddy lashed out before leaving the room.

"What?" Rian sobered up.

"Andromeda died a while back." Victoire said quietly. "That's why he wanted to find you so badly. You're the only family he has left. And he never cared you had turned into a vampire. He was sure you would learn to control yourself and someday be able to live with people again. With him. He has missed you and looked up to you his whole life and all this time he hoped that one day you would show up and be his Uncle Harry again. After Andy died he was dead set on finding you and that's what we have been trying to do since I finished Hogwarts."

"Oh Teddy." Rian sighed, feeling pain and sadness for his godson.

"He really needs you right now Harry." Victoire said.

Rian sighed before nodding and leaving the room to find Teddy. He followed the boy's scent to his back yard and found him curled up under a big tree. He walked towards him in human pace and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about Andy." He said quietly. "What happened?"

Teddy was silent for a moment before answering:

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry Moonlet." Rian said using the nickname he had given Teddy when he was a baby and put an arm gently on the boy's shoulder.

Teddy cracked a small smile at the name leaning to his godfather's one-armed embrace.

"And I'm sorry for getting angry." Rian said. "I'm happy to see you, don't doubt that for a second, but I just need you to understand how reckless and dangerous it was for you to try to find me by meeting vampire covens."

"I know." Teddy said. "I just didn't know any other way."

"As long as you know it." Rian said and ruffled his godson's turquoise hair making him laugh. "Now come on, let's go inside. We better not keep that girlfriend of yours waiting for too long or she will think I ate you for dinner." He joked and Teddy rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

The two went back inside the house and found Victoire reading through one of Rian's books.

"Now I want you to tell me everything I have missed since I had to leave." Rian grinned at the two young adults who smiled back.

"Only if you tell us too." Teddy said.

"Is it true that you travelled back in time for centuries?" Victoire asked eagerly and Teddy too perked up.

"How do you two know about that?" Rian frowned. He had never told anyone about his time travelling.

"Erm… A lucky guess?" Victoire said sheepishly and Rian looked at her pointedly.

"Tell me."

* * *

Carlisle arrived home late that night, having spent the rest of the day hunting and trying to push the old memories back in their place. He couldn't believe that Harry, _his_ Harry had actually been a man out of time and not born in the 18th century like he had thought. He could understand why his lover had never told him about his past as at the time magic was not something widely accepted even among vampires as it was too unknown skill. He did wish of course that Harry would have trusted him with it as it had been such a big part of his life, but still, he understood.

It was odd, though, to think now decades later that his Harry had family alive in the world, people Carlisle had never known about. He couldn't help but play around with the thought of contacting Victoire and Teddy and asking them to tell him more about Harry and his life before Carlisle had met him. He was just afraid that it would be too painful for him to handle.

Carlisle stepped into the house hearing Edward playing the piano. He was playing some new song and Carlisle wondered for a moment whether he had composed it himself when he stopped dead and realised he knew this song.

 _Hedwig_.

"Carlisle, you okay?" Jasper asked at the same time as Edward stopped playing and asked:

"Carlisle, you know this song?"

"Where did you find it?" Carlisle asked approaching Edward and the piano.

"It's a school assignment. I'm supposed to perform it for my music class. I found it in the pile of sheets from where I was supposed to choose a piece to perform."

"It was Harry's." Carlisle said his voice breaking as he took the sheet of paper in his hand. It looked to even be the original version as it was clearly written by hand – by Harry's hand.

"You mean?" Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise and Carlisle nodded.

"I wonder how it ended up in the music classroom." Edward mused frowning. "Come to think of it, the music teacher probably knows something about it. I think he acted a bit weird when I asked if I could take it."

"Mrs Miller?" Carlisle frowned.

"No, there's a new teacher, called Hadrian Nelluc, but he apparently likes to be called Rian. He's around 24 and the son of a friend of Charlie's. He has gotten close to Bella and thinks of himself as big brother to her. Gave me the 'you-hurt-her-again-and-I-will-kill-you' talk today." Edward grimaced.

Emmett, who had entered the room just in time to hear Edward finish his sentence, let out a booming laugh.

"Poor Eddie, you need to be careful from now on or he might just kill you." He fake-wiped his eyes. "Oh right, but you're already dead!" He laughed.

"What did this…Rian, look like?" Carlisle asked ignoring Emmett.

"He was pale, tallish, about my height, had long black hair and green eyes."

"That sounds a lot like the picture we saw today." Jasper commented, but Carlisle kept his attention on Edward, not willing to let himself hope.

"Did you find anything about him?"

"No, I couldn't read his mind at all, just like Bella's. There was something shielding his mind. It was like walking into a prick wall." Edward said. "And he felt… powerful. I don't know how to explain it, it was like he could actually follow through with the threats he told me."

"Poor Eddie was scared of his music teacher." Emmett chortled and Edward glared at him.

"Nelluc." Jasper muttered.

"That's like 'Cullen', only backwards." Emmett quipped not looking up from his video game.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he realised the same.

"Carlisle?"

"Cullen was the name we decided upon when we would be able to be together without hiding." He said.

"I don't want to get your hopes up Carlisle, but there are too many connections to your Harry for this to be just a coincidence." Jasper said cautiously.

"I know." Carlisle whispered.

"Wait, you think he's alive?" Edward asked shocked. "But I though you saw him…"

"We had a couple of visitors today that suggested otherwise." Jasper explained and showed Edward the visit from Teddy and Victoire.

"He was a wizard?" Edward said amazed.

"So it would seem."

Edward opened his mouth to say something when a phone rang and Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" A familiar voice asked. "It's Victoire."

"Hello Victoire." Carlisle said trying to keep his voice calm.

"You asked me to call you if something came up and… we found him!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **So far I have only written this chapter and about half of the next one of this story and honestly it was always supposed to be a very short little piece with maybe some additional scenes regarding Harry and Carlisle's past, but now I don't know... I had a few ideas of how I could continue this, but it will take time as I'm quite busy right now and writing three other stories at the same time as well, so I'm asking you, do you want me to continue this beyond Harry and Carlisle's reunion?**

 **\- Dalnim**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you have sent me! Just wow, I certainly didn't expect this kind of response when I started posting this and was nowhere near repared for it, which is why it has taken me so long to continue this. I will try to post more chapters sooner, but I really have lack of time and inspiration at the moment with all my stories. Still I will try my best though I'm sorry to say that none of the further chapter will be as long as the first two. Anyways, I hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Carlisle?" A familiar voice asked. "It's Victoire."_

 _"Hello Victoire." Carlisle said trying to keep his voice calm._

 _"You asked me to call you if something came up and… we found him!" She said happily and Carlisle felt like the world had stopped running._

"Carlisle?"

"You-you found Harry?" He managed.

"Yes! He was here in Forks! Teddy and I literarily stumbled on to him."

"I- Where is he?"

"He has a house in the forest just outside the centre. I can give you the address…" Victoire said but Carlisle was already gone. He needed to see Harry himself. He couldn't believe he had been alive all this time unless he witnessed it with his own eyes. He ran through the forest and quickly found the scents of Teddy and Victoire. It took him only a minute till he was standing outside a cosy-looking house.

Steeling himself he walked through the open door and entered the house instantly smelling the familiar scent he still remembered like yesterday even though it had been over a century since he had last smelled it. He followed it through a small kitchen and saw Teddy and Victoire standing in a spacious living room with a man with a long silky black hair, who was standing his back towards the kitchen.

Victoire, who saw him approaching smiled widely and said:

"Turn around."

The black haired man turned and emerald eyes locked into golden. The colour was wrong – his Harry had had red/golden eyes during their time together – but the shape and everything else was the same.

"Harry." He whispered.

"Carlisle?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Harry." Carlisle's face broke into a smile.

"You're alive!" Harry said as if he couldn't believe his eyes and took a few steps forward, which Carlisle copied and in a flash the two former lovers were embraced in each other's arms. "You're alive! I can't believe it." Harry whispered. "I thought you were dead." He said in a broken voice burying his face into Carlisle's neck.

"I thought you were dead too." Carlisle whispered into his hair, holding him tight.

Harry pulled back slightly to look at his mate and pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't believe you're here." He whispered. "Please tell me you're really here. Please tell me I'm not dreaming again."

"I'm here Harry." Carlisle said quietly. "This is all real."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Carlisle answered and hugged him again, breathing in his mate's scent. He couldn't believe it, Harry was alive, safe in his arms after so many years. He lifted Harry's head to see those beautiful eyes once more, though the colour was not one he remembered – he would need to ask about that but now was not the time. He gazed into those bright eyes so full of love like the last time he had seen his beloved and leaned in needing to feel him too. But only inches away Harry suddenly drew back and pulled away from his arms leaving a distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." He said looking panicked. "I forgot you're married. I swear… I wouldn't…Of course you would move on, I wouldn't have expected…I'm sorry…" He started babbling and Carlisle realised why he had pulled away. Of course Harry would have heard about his _marriage_ from someone and wanted to do the right thing like always, he thought with a fond smile.

"Harry." He said gently walking to his mate and taking his hands to his own. "I have only ever been married on a forged paper to keep up appearances. Esme is my best friend and like a sister to me, nothing more." He said brushing a stray lock of hair away from Harry's face. "I was never able to move on from you. I loved you too much. I still love you."

"Really?" Harry asked his eyes shining with happiness.

"Really." Carlisle said and Harry broke into a wide beautiful smile.

"I love you too. Forever and always." He said and finally kissed Carlisle, who felt everything else around him disappear, his senses filled with only one thing – Harry.

* * *

The rest of the Cullen family arrived at Rian's lawn to find the two young adults they had met earlier in the morning bickering.

"But he's like my dad!" Teddy was saying. "Of course it's gross."

"Well, I think it's cute." Victoire smiled wistfully. "Just think about being in love with someone for all those years and missing them and then meeting them years later… Of course they need time to get reacquainted!"

"Well yeah, but couldn't they wait for, you know, when they're in private?" Teddy complained and Victoire looked at him pointedly her hands on her hips.

"Would _you_ , if it was us?" She asked. "If you hadn't seen me in over a century?"

"Okay fine! You win." Teddy held up his hands and Victoire smiled satisfied before turning and noticing their audience.

"Oh hi!" She said in slight surprise at seeing a whole coven of vampires standing a few feet from them.

"Hello." Esme said kindly. "Is Carlisle here?"

"Oh yes. He's inside…" Victoire started.

"I wouldn't go there unless you want to be traumatized for life." Teddy piped up and got smacked in the head by his girlfriend. "Ow!"

"So it's true then?" Esme asked her voice hopeful. "Harry's really alive?"

"Yep." Teddy said happily, if a bit smugly. "I told you Uncle Harry was alive."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked grinning. "I want to meet this new bloke." He said and before anyone could stop him he disappeared into the house.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed hurrying after him to stop him and soon the others followed her. They all arrived at the living room where Emmett had stopped and was now wolf-whistling at his Father and the stranger he was kissing.

At the sound of his whistle surprised Rian and Carlisle broke apart and found eight pairs of eyes staring at them with varied expressions of happiness, teasing, grudging acceptance and surprise. If Harry had still been a human he would have most likely blushed but Carlisle just smiled serenely and wrapped his arms around him from behind and put his head on Rian's shoulder.

"Harry, meet my family."

Rian watched slightly amazed at the group of vampires standing in front of him all gazing at him with curious amber eyes. I wasn't often you could find so many vampires who chose to not feed on humans in one place, but then again Rian wasn't surprised that it was Carlisle who had found them.

"Hello." He said calmly greeting the newcomers, his slight embarrassment over being caught kissing Carlisle already gone.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad to meet you!" A pixie-like girl exclaimed and leapt to hug Rian shocking him slightly. "You're going to fit perfectly in our family!"

"Harry, meet my daughter Alice." Carlisle said unfazed. "She's a seer. And this is her mate Jasper, who's emphatic. Then there's Emmett who just rudely interrupted us and his mate Rosalie and then my eldest son Edward."

"Yes, we have met." Rian said narrowing his eyes slightly at Edward. He still wasn't happy about how he had treated Bella but now it seemed that there was more to the story than Bella had told him.

"You have?"

"I teach music at Forks High. We met earlier today when he came with Bella to see me."

Edward nodded confirming what he just said.

"The music sheet I took, it was composed by you." Edward said.

"True." Rian said deciding it was no matter now if he knew.

"It's a beautiful piece."

"Thank you."

"Hedwig was your owl, wasn't it Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Yes. She was a good friend and a great companion for many years."

"How can you be friends with an owl?" Emmett chortled.

"It's a wizard thing." Victoire explained. "Nearly all wizards and witches have a Familiar and it's usually an owl or a cat, though some could also have a toad."

"It's so exciting that you were a wizard before turning into a vampire!" Alice exclaimed. "Tell me, do you still have access to your magic? Carlisle said that you didn't have any gift. He told us also that you didn't feed at all for _years_! How is that possible?"

"Alice." Esme admonished gently.

"Sorry Esme. It's just all so exciting!" Alice gushed.

"Harry, meet Esme, my best friend." Carlisle said smiling as the two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. I have heard a lot about you." Esme smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. I wish I could say the same, but…"

Esme nodded understandingly.

"Will you tell us what you have been doing all these years Uncle Harry."

"Yeah, I would like to know how you ended up travelling back in time so far! It should be impossible." Victoire added.

"What I want to know, is that since you have been alive all along, why you didn't search for Carlisle? He's supposed to be your mate, isn't he?" Rosalie said sharply, her arms crossed.

"Rosalie!"

"Children please!" Carlisle said. "Harry does not owe you any answers…"

"It's okay Carlisle." Rian smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "It's natural to be curious. And I too have so many things I want to know about all of you."

"Will you tell us then? Will you tell us your story Harry?"

"Yes." He said. "But you better get comfortable. It is not a short one."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **By the way, is it too confusing if I call Harry "Rian" when I write him, but Harry in the dialogue with Cullens and Teddy and Victoire?**

 **\- Dalnim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's been forever and I have no excuse other than complete lack of inspiration. Your amazing reviews however allowed me to gain some of it back, at least to finish this chapter so thank you and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight**

When everyone was seated Rian took a deep breath and began:

"I was turned shortly after my 23rd birthday in 2003. I was walking back with Teddy, who I had for the weekend, from a nearby park just a few streets away from my house when they struck. It was dark and it was starting to rain, but Teddy hated apparating so we walked." He said lost in his memoirs.

"There were five of them." He said his voice hollow. "Blood-red eyes and skin pale as death. Beauty beyond measure.

"I didn't hear them coming and didn't have enough time to react properly – one of them bit me. I could feel the poison burning in my veins but all I could think was that I had to safe Teddy. It was all blur to me back then, but now… now I can remember it all. Every single detail of how my magic ripped them apart piece by piece till they no longer could reform, all the while shielding Teddy from them." He continued his voice filled with self-disgust and Carlisle squeezed his hand in comfort.

"My magic battled against the venom but I could feel it losing. With the last of it I apparated Teddy home and did everything I could to make sure he was okay. I knew what was happening to me and that there was nothing I could do to stop it, but I needed to make sure that you were going to be okay, Teddy." Rian said looking at his godson with the same kind of desperation and love Teddy could remember from that night.

"You were perfect Uncle Harry." Teddy said tears in his eyes. "You saved me."

"I almost killed you." Rian said brokenly his voice barely above whisper.

"No…" Teddy protested but Rian shook his head.

"I can still remember the sweet smell of your blood filling up my senses when I woke up transformed. My magic was gone and I had been changed but all I could think of how delicious the smell of your blood was." Rian said repulsed with himself. "I didn't think twice before going after you. If it wasn't for Kreacher…"

"You were a new-born vampire Harry…" Carlisle started.

"That's no excuse." Rian said shaking his head.

"You followed your instincts like all new-borns do." Jasper said amazed at the restraint this vampire had been able to keep.

"I almost killed my godson, the closest thing I have to my own. There is no excuse for that." Rian argued.

"I forgive you."

Silence fell upon the room and everyone turned to look at Teddy.

"What?" Rian whispered.

"I forgive you Uncle Harry. I forgive you for almost killing me." Teddy said.

Rian looked at his godson with a pained look, but still so filled with love. If it had been possible he would have cried.

"Thank you." He said and Teddy hugged him tightly.

"Let it go, Uncle Harry. I'm here because you were able to stop yourself. Now it's time to forgive yourself."

Rian looked into his godson's familiar amber eyes and felt a huge burden fall off his shoulders. Teddy was right. It was in the past. It was time to let it go. It would take time but maybe, eventually, he would get there.

"So what happened next?" Alice asked. "How did you travel back in time?"

"It was only after I had had Teddy taken away by his grandmother that it truly hit me, what I had become." Rian said. "I was in shock. My senses were overwhelming me. I could see, hear, smell, _feel,_ everything around me from miles away.

"But most of all I had lost my magic." Rian said and everyone could see he still mourned for it.

"For a wizard magic is everything. Most wizards don't even know how to perform simple tasks without the use of it and while I had grown up without the knowledge of it magic was such a critical part of my life for twelve years, ever since I turned eleven. Magic was my safety and defence. Without it I was nothing. Losing it was like part of me was ripped off and I wasn't myself anymore.

"My magic was gone, my senses were taking over me and all I wanted to do was _kill_. I craved for blood. All my thoughts no matter what they were or of who, even the people I dearly loved, were stained by my need to feed. I had only just managed to refrain from killing Teddy, the person I loved the most. I could be around no-one I cared about. I could no longer recognize myself.

"So I did the only thing I could think of…" Rian trailed off.

"What was it Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked quietly but looked like he didn't want to know.

"You tried to kill yourself." Carlisle finished the sentence, his voice filled with deep sadness but also understanding.

"Yes."

"Then how…?" Victoire who was clutching Teddy's hand had tears in her eyes started but couldn't finish the sentence. There was no need for that however – everyone knew what she was asking.

"Vampires are not so easily killed." Rian said with a bittersweet smile. "I tried everything from drowning and hanging myself to shooting myself into head, jumping in front of a killing curse and even stabbing myself with wooden stake through the heart." He said with a joyless chuckle. "But every time I failed and after each time I felt more powerful than before and more eager to kill.

"Finally I turned to research and found a potion that was supposed to have the ability to kill a vampire. I prepared it carefully in a remote location confident it would work as it was created by one of the greatest Potion Masters in the history of the wizarding world." Rian continued. "Instead, I was knocked out and woke up in London, but not the one I had left behind. It was the London of the year 1750.

"I ended up in a dark alley at the centre of London in the middle of the night. My senses were overwhelming me with new information: smells and sounds that were new and unfamiliar. I could hear the heartbeats of the people walking the sidewalk, their happy chatter filling the air and all I wanted to do was attack them and drain them. I could not control myself so I did the only thing I could and ran. I ran for days trying to outrun the urge to feed, the craving for fresh blood until I felt myself weaken and could no longer continue.

When I finally stopped - I had ended up in Alaska as I later found out – I wandered around in the woods until I stumbled upon an abandoned cabin. There I spend the next two years fighting the monster I had become with everything I had."

"You're not a monster Uncle Harry." Teddy stepped up in his defence and Rian gave him a fond smile.

"I have come to accept that now, but this was just after I had been turned and it took me a long time to accept what I had become." Rian said and Teddy nodded in acceptance.

"Anyway, like I said I spend the next two years fighting for control with the vampire side of me before venturing to the outside world." He continued.

"How did you do it?" Jasper asked. "How did you win over it."

"Well, I can't really say that I ever "won over it" as you put it. There is no getting rid of the thirst and the urge to feed but as the years have passed I have learned to ignore it. In the beginning I meditated a lot and truly learned Occlumency to gain control of my mind."

"What is Occulmanycy?" Emmett asked.

"Occlumency" Rian smiled at the mispronunciation. "is a mind-art that wizards and witches have a possibility to learn to protect their mind from a Legimence, which is a person who can read minds by using a spell, to put it simply." He explained. "And before you ask how I was able to use it if I had lost my magic, Occlumency does not actually have anything to do with magic. It's all about knowing yourself and your own mind and learning to control it. I can get into more detail later on if you want but let's get on with the story.

"During my two years of isolation I ventured out a handful of times to find out where I had ended up and to get material for my research to find out if it were possible for me to get back to my own time. As I found out, it was impossible. The 18th century lacked the knowledge of most things I had come accustomated to and I had to learn a whole new world in order to blend in. I decided that since I could not find a way to get back or a way to kill myself, I would do my best become part of this world and time and hopefully make it a better place." Rian said a wistful smile on his lips.

"You can't help everyone, love." Carlisle said knowing what his mate was thinking. "You helped so many people; men, women and children alike."

"I know." Rian said. "Still can try."

There was a moment of silence till Rian gathered his thoughts and continued.

"I decided that my few ventures to the outside world didn't gain me near enough information of the 18th century of the world to pass around as one of them so the first thing I did was travelling. I became a nomad and travelled around the world learning what was going on, what was important and how to behave. I saw many things during my travels, some beautiful, some ugly and some terrifying and came to the understanding that I had the power to make a difference. I had an eternity and I knew what was to come. If I could make even a little bit of that ugliness disappear, I would be happy.

"So, I became part of the society, moving back to London and posed as a young traveller from Scotland in search for work. It was not a difficult thing to forge documents at that time." Rian said. "I started off working at a newly opened coffee house, which became a thing in the 1750s and started earning money. It also helped that I remembered everything of my history lessons back from school due to my vampiric memory and knew several projects where to invest my money. Within the decade I was one of the richest people in whole England, not that no-one knew it. I posed off as a businessman and a philanthropist by the name of Harold Grove from there on and started funding hospitals and orphanages in the UK. Every few years I would change location as to not arouse suspicion due to me not aging although, I did become quite skilled in disguising myself when needed.

"My good luck, however, did not continue forever and in 1830 I was discovered while doing business in Italy. I came across a witch who instantly knew what I was and exposed me. People were very religious and superstitious at the time and my existence was not taken kindly. I had to flee, but due to my weakened vampiric state I could not escape the mass of murderous people surrounding me with their stakes and torches.

"I wondered if they could really kill me or if I would just heal back up in a few days as I had always done before after my suicide attempts and at that moment I realised that for the first time I did not welcome the possibility of death. I did not want to die." Rian said thoughtfully. "While I was not happy with my life, I was content. I enjoyed helping people and making a difference, no matter how small."

"I thought of the children in the Italian orphanage that I was reconstructing, who needed me and decided I would not just surrender myself for a bloodthirsty mass which doomed me purely for my existence – I would fight for my freedom.

"But before I could take any action to defend myself, I saw them."

"Them?" Teddy asked.

"The Volturi."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought))**

 **\- Dalnim**


End file.
